


A Jealous Snowflake

by Meganrrothstein



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganrrothstein/pseuds/Meganrrothstein
Summary: Weiss Schnee did not get jealous. At least, that's what she told herself.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 20
Kudos: 138





	A Jealous Snowflake

Weiss glared at them from across the hallway. Her girlfriend, Ruby Rose, was currently clutching onto both of Penny Polendina's hands as she excitedly talked about Oum knows what. Her eye twitched when Penny hugged Ruby. "Jealous much?" Blake asked.

Weiss scoffed. "I am not jealous."

"Tell that to your face," Blake said before she walked down the hallway. Weiss frowned as she followed her. 

"I'm not jealous," she insisted. Blake raised an eyebrow at her. 

"I mean I understand where it's coming from. Penny and Ruby are good friends but you have nothing to worry about. Ruby loves you." 

Weiss glared at her. "I know Ruby loves me!" Weiss blushed as she saw people staring at them. Walking into their lecture with Professor Goodwitch, she said, "I just don't understand why Ruby is so affectionate with her. I've seen the way Penny stares at her, she's going to give the poor girl the wrong idea."

They took their seats in the front row. Blake turned to look at her as Weiss stared at the board. "Ruby is an affectionate person. She was the same way with you when she was trying to get your attention."

Weiss slammed her head against her books. "I know. That's why it bothers me so much. Does she not want to be with me anymore? Does she like Penny better than me?"

Blakes hand rubbed her back. "Why don't you talk to her about it?" 

Weiss miserably looked up at her. "I don't want her to know I'm jealous."

Blake smiled. "So you are jealous." 

"No," Weiss said as she turned her attention to Professor Goodwtich who had started class.

Weiss angrily walked to Beacon University's cafeteria. Blake had not stopped teasing her all class period and she was aggravated. After paying for her meal, Weiss had all but slammed her lunch onto the table. The loud noise scared Jaune who had been focusing on homework from the night before that he hadn't completed. 

"What's up Weiss?" he asked nervously. 

She stared at him as she stabbed a fork into her salad. He gulped. Taking a deep breath through her nose, Weiss asked, "Do you think Ruby would ever cheat on me?" She stared Jaune dead in the eyes as he stuttered, not expecting her question.

"Wh-what? No of course not. Ruby loves you. Why would you think something like that." Penny walked into the room and noticed Weiss and Jaune. She waved at them and Weiss just watched her.

"Her," she told him. "I don't know what it is about her but Ruby has just been latching onto her recently and I don't know why." Jaune looked over his shoulder to look at Penny. She was searching the room for someone. Her eyes immediately lit up and he followed her gaze to see Ruby who was talking to Yang. 

"Okay, I see why you ask now. But Weiss, your problem isn't Ruby, she'd never do anything like that to hurt you, ever. If I had to take a guess Penny is just crushing on Ruby and she's too dense to realize it. Just talk to her about it and you'll be fine." Jaune went back to doing his homework as Nora and Ren walked over to the table. 

Nora noticed the frown on Weiss's face and asked, "What's got the Ice Queen's panties in a bunch?" 

Weiss glared at her, scoffing. "She's jealous of Penny," Jaune said.

Nora laughed and Ren hummed. "I am not jealous!" she told them.

"I would be if I were you," Nora said. "I couldn't stand the thought of someone having their hands on my Ren." Weiss glared at her, feeling worse inside. 

Ren sighed. "Penny is just a friend. Ruby would never do anything to jeopardize your relationship."

Weiss smiled at him kindly. "Thank you Ren." He smiled at her before taking a sip of his tea. Yang, Ruby, and Blake walked up to the table to join them. Blake sat to the right of Weiss and Ruby sat on her left. 

Ruby took a bite of her sandwich before asking Weiss, "How has your day been?"

Weiss grimaced at Ruby's lack of manners. "Fine," she said. Ruby looked at her confused. 

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, swallowing. Weiss rolled her eyes and ignored her question. She pretended not to see Blake smiling at her and mouthing the word jealous. "Weiss?" Ruby asked. 

"What Ruby?" she asked, aggravated. 

Before Ruby could say anything, Penny walked up to the group. "Hi Ruby," she said smiling. 

"Hi Penny," Ruby said. "Come sit with us." Penny took a seat next to Ruby. They smiled at each other and Weiss just groaned, although it went unnoticed by Ruby.

Not wanting to have to sit through a lunch with Ruby fawning over Penny's knowledge of engineering, Weiss asked, "Jaune. Where's Pyrrha?" Blake and Nora smiled when she brought Pyrrha up. It was no secret to everyone that Weiss had had a crush on Pyrrha before she got together with Jaune. 

Weiss pretended not to notice how Ruby watched her more intently. "She should be back at her dorm. Do you want me to let her know you're going to visit?"

Grabbing her stuff, Weiss stood. "No, it's okay. I just need to talk to her about something. It should only take a minute." 

Ruby stood with her and asked, "Do you want me to go with you Weiss?" 

Weiss smirked at her girlfriend. "Only if you want to." Ruby nodded vigorously and grabbed her stuff. She followed Weiss out of the room, leaving behind a very confused and saddened Penny.

As they walked to the dorm buildings, Ruby asked, "So, um, what do you need to talk to Pyrrha about?"

"Hm?" Weiss looked at her confused before realizing that was the excuse she gave for leaving. "Oh right. I let her borrow my economics book. I'll just get it from her when I see her at the gym later." Weiss watched Ruby's reaction from the corner of her eye. She looked relieved, causing Weiss to feel bad about tricking her. Grabbing her hand, she said, "I forgot something in my dorm. Come with me to get it?"

"Okay!" Ruby smiled and swung their hands together like a child which made Weiss smile. "So how was your day? You never answered me before?" 

Weiss averted her gaze so she wouldn't have to look at Ruby when she spoke. "It was fine I suppose. I saw you and Penny together a lot today." 

Ruby's face lit up at the mention of Penny and Weiss felt her heart sink. "Oh yeah. She was telling me about what it's like to build an AI that could compute human emotions. It was so cool. Apparently her dad is in the process of making one. I told her it would be cool if they could find a way to merge SDC drones with the programming so they'd been friendlier, but it was just a thought. It probably won't ever happen."

Weiss smiled at her. "It was a nice thought Ruby." She dragged her girlfriend into her dorm and shut the door behind them.

It was the weekend and Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss had no classes for the day. They had decided to go into town for a double date at the sushi place Blake loved, Weiss's treat of course. 

They were just getting ready to leave when Penny walked up to Weiss's car. "Hey Ruby," she said. Weiss sulked at her appearance and got into the car. Blake giggled and sat shotgun after Ruby went over to talk to Penny.

"Deep breaths," she said in Weiss's ear as she closed the door. 

Weiss started the car while rolling her eyes. "Oh ha ha," she said. The door to the backseat opened and Weiss watched in the rear view mirror and Ruby slid to the middle seat, Penny sliding in after her. 

"Is it okay if Penny joins? She's never had sushi before." 

Weiss's hands tightened on the wheel. Her voice strained to stay even as she said, "Sure." As they drove into town, Weiss struggled to keep her eyes on the road as she watched Ruby talk to Penny in the back seat. Their voices were hushed and quick. 

"Stop sign," Blake said from next to her. Snapping her eyes to the road she stopped before looking back at the mirror. She saw Penny's eyes on her. She watched as the girls hand made its way to Ruby's knee. Weiss turned her eyes back on the road, too hurt and angry to continue watching. She missed the sight of Ruby pushing her hand off her, but Blake didn't. 

"Dinner was delicious. Thank you Weiss," Penny said while rubbing her stomach.

Yang wrapped her arm around Weiss's neck. "Yeah thanks Ice Queen. Being friends with you has its perks I guess." 

Weiss rolled her eyes, pushing the blonde's arm off her. Ruby quickly came up to her empty side and threw her arms around Weiss's neck. "Thank you thank you thank you," Ruby said before placing a kiss on her cheek. Weiss blushed before looking over her shoulder at Penny who was watching their interactions closely.

Wrapping her arm around Ruby's waist, she said, "Anything for you my Rose." Ruby giggled, hugging Weiss harder.

"Ruby, can we talk?" Penny asked. Ruby nodded and left Weiss to see what Penny wanted. 

They were standing outside the movie theater, Yang insisting she'd treat them to a movie and arcade games. Weiss stood impatiently by her car, tapping her foot on the ground. She was watching the conversation happening between Ruby and Penny when Yang and Blake walked in front of her. 

"We're gonna head inside," Yang said.

"Are you going to want anything?" Blake asked. Weiss shook her head and waited for them to walk off. Once they did, Weiss was able to hear the last bit of Ruby and Penny's conversation.

"Do you want to have dinner with me? Another time. Where it's just the two of us," Penny asked.

Weiss stormed over to them as Ruby was stuttering out a response. Grabbing onto Ruby's wrist she said, "Blake and Yang headed inside already. Why don't we go join them?" Weiss waited for Penny to start walking away. Once she was nearly inside the building, she opened the door to the backseat of her car and pushed Ruby inside. 

"Weiss?" she asked. Weiss didn't say anything as she crawled in after her and shut the door. Straddling Ruby's waist, Weiss pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it somewhere in her car. She slipped her skirt off her legs before turning to stare at Ruby. "Weiss?" she asked again, her voice more breathy.

"Shut up," she said strictly. Ruby's mouth shut and her body tensed. "Take off your clothes," Weiss told her. Ruby made quick work of her shirt and pants before her hands made their way to her waist. Weiss leaned over and kissed Ruby passionately. She forced her tongue into her mouth and tasted wherever she pleased. She felt Ruby's hand make its way up to her bra where she undid it and threw it to the side.

Weiss let Ruby break the kiss so she could lean up and kiss her breast. Groaning, she started to grind on Ruby. Weiss's eyes rolled as Ruby took her nipple into her mouth, her hand pinching her other one. As one hand wrapped around Ruby's neck to pull her closer, the other traveled down her body until it met the band of her underwear. Weiss fingered the band, pulling at it before her hand pushed underneath it.

Weiss moaned as she felt how wet Ruby was. She felt Ruby try to grind against her fingers and pulled them back, snapping the band of her underwear. Ruby groaned at the loss and tried to flip them. Weiss planted her hand on Ruby's chest, pushing her against the seats. She removed Ruby's bra and leaned down to kiss her neck and chest. 

Ruby started to massage her thighs and Weiss felt the burn in her lower gut grow. When Ruby stuck her thigh between her legs, Weiss wasted no time grinding against her. She moaned into Ruby's neck where she was leaving a hickey. Ruby moaned back as she grabbed her hips and helped move her back and forth across her thigh. Weiss latched her lips on Ruby's chest and sucked on her nipple as her hand made its way back into her underwear. "Weiss, don't tease," Ruby begged.

"Tell me you're mine," she whispered seductively into her ear. "Tell me who you belong to." 

She felt Ruby shudder beneath her. "I'm yours Weiss. I belong to you, now plea-" Ruby's sentence ended in a loud gasp as Weiss plunged two fingers into her. She started out with fast, short thrust into her, keeping a steady pace. She kissed Ruby to keep her moans quiet, occasionally sucking on her neck to feel the vibrations of her moans beneath her lips. 

When Weiss's hand started to cramp, she slowed her speed but added a third finger. She listened to Ruby's voice and watched the way her body moved. She was close and Weiss knew it. She curled her fingers inside her and watched as Ruby came undone. She let Ruby ride out her high before placing her drenched fingers into her mouth and licking them clean, all while making eye contact with her. 

The second she shifted off Ruby in the slightest way, they were flipped and Weiss was on her back. She let Ruby take control and watched as she grabbed her underwear and pulled it off her. Ruby leaned down towards her target, but stopped to look up at Weiss. She nodded impatiently and Ruby went to town on her. Weiss felt a short, broad lick on her center before Ruby placed her fingers in her. It didn't take long for Ruby to bring her to her climax, already beyond wet by grinding on her.

Weiss watched Ruby lick her essences off her fingers and smiled, tugging Ruby down on top of her. "I love you Ruby," Weiss told her honestly.

"I love you too Weiss." She stared at Ruby with a dopey smile on her face before leaning in and kissing her lightly, shivering as she tasted herself on her lips. Once she pulled away, Ruby spoke up, "I'm guessing you were jealous."

Offended, Weiss sat up and reached for her clothes. The windows around them were foggy. "I was not jealous."

Ruby laughed at her, saying, "You were so jealous." Weiss hmphed as she started to dress again. As she went to put on her bra, she felt Ruby's arms wrap around her from behind. "Please don't be. No one is ever going to take me from you. I love you and you only. You're the only person for me Weiss. No one will ever get between us I promise." 

Weiss turned her head and cupped Ruby's cheek before kissing her deeply. "I know Ruby. I just, I am still scared that one day you might think of me as some prissy heiress and not want to be with me and, I, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh Weiss. I'm never leaving you. I swear." Weiss smiled and kissed her again.

The couple walked into the movie just after the ads ended and took their seats. Blake smiled like the cat that got the canary and Weiss just told her, "Shut up."

She laughed quietly and caught the attention of Yang who asked, "Ruby what happened to your neck" Weiss blushed while facepalming and Ruby just stuttered with a bright red blush on her face.

Surprisingly, Penny was the one who shushed them saying, "Quiet. The movie's about to start." Weiss rolled her eyes and leaned her head on Ruby's shoulder. She felt a light kiss on her forehead and smiled.

Bonus:  
Yang watched Weiss and Ruby as they played a game of air hockey. She turned to Blake and said, "Please tell me you have some wipes in your bag. I am not sitting where they did it." Blake rolled her eyes and looked through her purse.

"I have a napkin you can wet with a water bottle," Blake said. "Would that work for you?" 

Yang plucked it from her hand and said, "It's better than nothing."


End file.
